Good Morning
by CelticComet4ever
Summary: For Emmet, what better way is there to start the morning than to seduce your boyfriend while he's asleep? a Celtic Thunder fic. Warning: male sexual content.


**Title: **Good Morning

**Rated: **M

**Author: **Raye

**Pairing: **Emmet/Colm

**Warning: **male sexual content

**Summary: **For Emmet, what better way is there to start the morning than to seduce your boyfriend while he's asleep?

**Note: **I feel so bad for Emmet in my other fics that I decided to be nice for once and let him take the dominate role.

**Comet **

The sun glared in the soft, breezy sky outside; its rays of light shining majestically through the window. Even though there were the dark hotel curtains, the annoying stream of light still managed to hit the sensitive eyelids of Emmet Cahill, as he lied in bed asleep. He and the other lads had done extremely well performing Mythology last night; that Sharon decided to award them by letting them spend the night in a hotel instead of their bus.

Sensing that the morning had finally arrived, he rolled over, throwing the blanket over his head. He _really _didn't feel like getting up, as it was rare for them to sleep in a hotel bed (while during the tour), and snuggled closer to the black haired male who also lied in the bed with him. He inhaled his scent and took in the warmth emanating off his body. His fingers lightly trailed through his smooth tresses of hair and he rested his leg on top of his thigh. He could literally just lie in bed in this exact same position without a care in the world.

'_Beep, beep, beep!' _

He groaned. Almost. He could _almost _just lie in bed all day without a care in the world. Groggily, he sat up and reached over Colm's head to slam his hand down on the annoying, noisy thing known as an alarm clock. The beeping ceased and he stretched his arms up, arching his back as his joints cracked in response. Then he put a hand on his face. Why did the world have to wake him up? He fell backwards on the bed, ready to fall asleep again. It was the weekend anyway. Sharon had given them a day off and then it was back on the road again. But he knew that Colm would be upset with him for not waking him up. He was such an early bird in the morning, and on most mornings, he usually joined Ryan for a jog. Lazily, he turned his head to the ravenette and tapped him on the side.

"Hey, Colm, wake up," he said, almost inaudibly, sleep still present in his voice. Colm moved slightly, but did not wake. Instead he rolled over on his back and continued to sleep soundly. "Well, I tried."

Emmet lied there for a moment, blinking his eyes to get the sleep out before his vision finally refocused to greet the white ceiling above him. What should he do? Get out of bed or just continue to lie there like a zombie? He felt Colm stir slightly in his sleep, giving him the impression that he was waking up, but it was for naught. Emmet's facial expression suddenly shifted as a thought came to his mind. The smirk that spread across his lips had a mischievous glow as he rolled over to his side. He knew how he could get Colm to wake up and to have fun too.

"Colm," he whispered, rubbing his hand over the side of his body. No response.

Emmet grinned as he hovered over the sleeping male. He licked the side of Colm's neck, leaving a hot wet trail behind as he tasted the flesh underneath. His lightly paler hands roamed over his boyfriend's chest before stealthily going under his shirt to give his skin ghost like touches.

Colm started to stir, mumbling something that Emmet couldn't quite make out. He smirked and started to nip and suck at the sensitive skin on his neck, and he heard a low moan rumble in Colm's throat. He traced a line down Colm's chest with his finger before it rubbed over a nub. Emmet paused and rubbed it in small, soft circles before it became tender and erect. Colm's leg started to move up, and Emmet could feel him leaning into the touch.

"Em-Emmet…" he whispered in his sleep. Emmet smirked.

"So, still not enough to wake you up?"

The brunette suddenly flung the covers off of them, lightly shivering as the cold air captured his skin. His mouth moved from teasing the flesh of Colm's neck to planting small kisses on his cheek. Colm's head moved to the side, causing his lips brush across Emmet's, who happily took advantage of the movement. He kissed him passionately on the lips before coaxing his mouth to open and exploring his heated mouth with his tongue.

His hands moved from touching his chest to slowly moving down to the hem of his pants, tracing the outline and smiling as the feeling made Colm's stomach twitch at the ticklish feeling. Emmet knew he was enjoying this way too much; a part of him wanted Colm to wake up, but another, darker side hoped his lover stayed asleep while he played and teased with his body.

Deciding to take it further, Emmet slipped his hand inside Colm's pants finding that he was already slightly hard, but not as hard as he wanted him to be. Tortuously, his hand started to stroke his length and earned another delicious moan Colm's unconscious mouth. His head moved to the side again and his lower body started to invigorate with the pleasure he was receiving.

"Emmet…" he said, this time in a louder tone.

His arm came up and rested on his forehead as his leg started to twitch; it arched lowly off the bed. Emmet paused the stroking of his hand to instead unbutton and unzip the fly of Colm's jeans. His hazel eyes stared lustfully at Colm's lidded ones, as he began to slide the clothing down Colm's thighs. Feeling the strange movement, Colm's eyes opened slightly, revealing just a glimpse of his husky blue irises. He couldn't see anything, as Emmet suddenly moved downward to wrap his hand around his length. That made Colm flinch and he finally started coming to his senses.

"Emmet, wh- _Ah!_" He gasped as he felt something hot and wet encircle his length.

His stomach sucked in as breath escaped his lungs from the sudden pleasure that coursed his body. His hands moved of their own accord as they reached down and entangled his fingers in Emmet's brown hair. He was still barely conscious, but knew enough of about what was going on. He gasped again as Emmet took him deeper and his teeth barely scraped over the top of his length sending delicious vibrations through him He started to pant and his heartbeat raced. His head moved from side to side on the soft pillow.

"Em-Emmet! Ah, so-so good! Don't stop!"

Emmet complied with his request, rubbing his tongue on the underside of his length as his cheeks enclosed to suck on him harder and faster. Colm's body began to sweat uncontrollably. His left leg arched up off the bed and his grip tightened around Emmet's hair. He was so close, so very close. A tight, ecstatic feeling coiled in his abdomen and he gasped as he arched off the bed, releasing into Emmet's mouth. The brunette, caught off guard, coughed a little as his essence poured down into his throat. But he was able to recompose himself and licked his lips seductively as he sat up to look up into Colm's glossy, husky-blue eyes filled with lust and slight satisfaction. _Slight _satisfaction.

"Are you awake now?" Emmet asked, cheekily. Colm chuckled.

"Almost. I think if you continued," he leaned forward and stroked the hair away from Emmet's forehead, "I might just wake up screaming instead."

Emmet smirked and pressed his lips to Colm's for a kiss; a soft, smooth skin sliding past each other in a passionate duet. Colm lifted up Emmet's shirt to pull it over his head; the brunette doing the same to him. With their chests bare, hands roamed to touch each other's skin. Emmet pulled Colm closer to him, making the husky-eyed singer hotter. Their lips parted and Colm soon found himself starting to breathe hard again.

"Emmet, please," Colm whispered.

Normally he wouldn't beg the other for such an act, but he was caught off guard and his body wanted more of the person in front of him. Emmet smirked when he felt Colm unzipping his pants; it was clear that he was becoming impatient. Placing his hands in front of his chest, he pushed Colm back to the bed which made him look at him in confusion; but smirked when Emmet started to remove the pants from his legs.

The sight of his naked body couldn't be any more beautiful to Emmet, as he then started to pull down his own pants and discard them on the floor. He looked at Colm, who gave him a nod before he slowly slid inside of him; a moan escaping both of their throats.

And then Emmet started to move, thrusting himself inside of Colm, who gasped and moaned below him. He grabbed Emmet's shoulders and squeezed them as the blinding pain was quickly replaced with sweet pleasure. His head thrashed on the pillow. "F-faster!" he panted and his request was quickly rewarded with faster, harder thrusts. "Ah, Emmet!" his palms squeezed Emmet's shoulders tightly and his mouth hung open as hot air of breaths of air continued to blow from his lungs.

Emmet grabbed Colm's hips and started to thrust with more force, his eyes closed in pure bliss. His own moans began to mix in with Colm's, as he felt his climax nearing. He wrapped his hand around Colm's length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah!" Colm arched off the bed. The added stimulus was sending him over the edge, his fingernails dug into Emmet's shoulder blades leaning crescent shaped marks behind. His body finally rocked with delight as his white essence splashed over his stomach and Emmet's hand. His insides convulsed around the brunette milking him of his release and he suddenly became breathless as his body trembled with waves of euphoria.

Now physically drained with energy, Emmet fell exhausted next to Colm. The two lied down for a few moments, recovering their breath and basking in the afterglow. The sun was now shining brighter due to the time that had passed. Emmet rolled over to snuggle next to Colm, covering them both back up with the blanket. Colm stroked his fingers through Emmet's hair as the brunette lied on his chest.

"Love you, Em," Colm replied softly, as he kissed Emmet's head.

"Love you too."


End file.
